Peeta and the Prince
by Crazydunn98
Summary: Peeta is the youngest son to the Duke of Twelvania. One day he is to become the Princess Consort to the Prince of Panem. How will Peeta deal with this new Environment?
1. Notice

Ok, so this is just a Notice saying I am uploading this for my Readers of my other Fic because I have written these previously, I may not update very frequently for a time due to School assessments and personal family troubles. I hope you can forgive me :3 I will be updating but there may be months in-between so be warned.

Crazydunn98 xoxo

Disclaimer I do not own anything in the chapters ahead except for the alternate storyline, all the characters are property of Suzanne Collins.


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

Many years ago, a terrible war ravaged the earth and destroyed all of modern civilization. The land shifted and morphed, the seas raised swallowing up once great cities and destroying the great nations of the world. From this rose the Kingdom of Panem located in a land once called North America. Although technologies such as huge metal dreadnoughts which could float on the sea and flying craft were lost, the Kingdom of Panem is still a thriving utopia of technological advancement and culture. Our society is run by what is called the 'feudal' system, a system used in ancient times when men rode on the backs of horses wearing suits of metal and fighting using only blade and bow. As such the Kingdom of Panem was spilt into 13 'duchies' headed by a Duke or Duchess of noble blood who answer to the King of Panem and Capitol City, a city which shines as a beacon of hope to humanity. Capitol City is a huge complex of glittering streets and buildings which touch the sky, located at the centre are the Imperial Gardens which surround the Royal Palace. The gardens are controlled from the palace and can be changed at the press of a button. The kingdom lived in peace after the 'great destruction'. That was until the Theritanian Rebellion began the bloodiest conflict in our time.

The duchess of Theritania declared war on Capitol City and the King claiming the throne of Panem for herself. The country was divided, some duchies remaining loyal to the King and others joining the Theritanians. This conflict came to be known as the 'Days of Strife' or 'Dark Days'. In the end the King and his allies won by bombing Theritania into oblivion and exiling it's people into the wilderness. The remaining 12 duchies then signed the _tributum congriutas _or 'tribute agreement'. The first part of the agreement was to punish the duchies that fought on behalf of the Theritanians, those duchies had to pay a tax to Capitol City on certain goods slowly draining the duchies wealth. The second part of the agreement stated that each duchy would now be responsible for providing the whole kingdom with certain resources to sustain the kingdoms way of life.

The Duchies are as follows:

Duchy of Ontania: Luxury Items (Loyalist)

Duchy of Twontina: Military goods and Masonry (Loyalist)

Duchy of Thryvania: Technological Equipment and Advancement (Rebel)

Duchy of Fortuniva: Fishing and Seafood Farming (Loyalist)

Duchy of Fivenia: Electrical Power Production (Rebel)

Duchy of Sixitania: Transportation (Loyalist)

Duchy of Sevenia: Lumber and Paper production (Rebel)

Duchy of Eighantinia: Fabric and Clothing (Rebel)

Duchy of Ninthumbria: Cereal and Grain production (Loyalist)

Duchy of Tentov: Meat, Dairy and Wool (Rebel)

Duchy of Eleventa: Orchards and Wineries (Rebel)

Duchy of Twelvania: Coal Mining (Rebel)

Each Duke/Duchess of the of duchy works through various Lords who own one of the various resource producers. They sell their resources to the Duke/Duchess of the land who in turn supplies it to the entire Kingdom, the workings of the feudal system. To avoid such a conflict as the Dark Days again, the King of Panem set up what was called the Parliament of Dukes. Each year individual elections were held to choose a representative of each duchy. They would then travel to Capitol City and remain there for one whole term (3 years) to represent and bring up the grievances of each Duchy. In theory this is a good system for making the duchies work together but in practice it is nothing but old men shouting in a chamber of fancy carpets and chairs all out to line their own pockets.

I am Peeta Mellark, consort to the Prince of Panem. Well, I wasn't always before that I was the third son to the Duke of Twelvania. Twelvania is a small but pleasant land located it what was once called 'Virginia'. How did the third son to a coal mining duchies duke become consort to the Prince? Well…

**Ok! So just a little Prologue so you know what the world is like, so it is pretty much the same as Panem in the movies but there is no Hunger Games and the world is a little bit brighter, so although Twelvania isn't the nicest Duchy it is better than District 12 in the books because the society is a lot more free and equal.**

**So hope you guys enjoy this idea of mine!**

**Crazydunn98 xoxo**


	3. Peeta of Twelvania

Peeta of Twelvania

_Well…_

"Your highness!" a voice shouted from the other side banging on the door "Your highness, the Duke requests you to meet him in the dining Hall immediately" it was Hazel; she was the chamber maid and tormentor of my sleep.

"Mmh… Hazel? Tell father I will see to him when I am livelier" I mumbled trying to focus my blurred vision. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 8 in the morning "I do not appreciate being woken at such and early hour, especially on the weekends"

"Your highness, I insist you to head down now. Your father said that he has important news to tell to the whole family" she replied still pushed up against the door. It then swung open "Now chop, chop, we must get you ready for Breakfast"

"But I don't want to head down for breakfast, can this not wait. Wait until 10 at least" I moaned as I crawled out of the warm sheets, I wasn't usually like this. Whining and complaining, but my father has had me attend special classes on etiquette and mannerisms. Why I do not know, but he says that they are very important and I must attend.

"Stop whining you, it should only take a short moment and then you have the rest of the day to yourself" she scolded. After hearing what she said I pouted, I know I was being a little bit whiney but still. I was woken up at 8 in the morning on a SATURDAY!

"I hope so Hazel, why am I being dressed formally? It is after all only breakfast" I wondered as I stared at the mirror admiring my attire, she had dressed me in traditional Twelvanian clothing. I wore a long sleeve black satin shirt with draping cuffs topped with a stone-grey vest and shimmering sunset orange cape which looked like dancing flames when flowing, accompanied by charcoal black boots and dress pants. I always thought they looked ridiculous.

"The Duke told me to dress you in these; he said he wanted you to look your best" she replied. "It must be something very, very important for him to want you to be dressed in these" she said with a slight chuckle.

"I do wonder what father has to say, it better be something good for waking me up at such an hour to see him" I replied with slight resentment in my voice.

Hazel chuckled "Now, now" she replied almost cooing and patting my cheek "Remember the classes you took, back straight and be courteous. Oh, and don't mention your discord at the circumstances" she said pointing at me and giving me a look that said '_behave' _

"Do not fret Hazel, I will act appropriately" I smiled "Now, head back down and tell the Duke I am on my way, you know how I like my entrances"

"Of course your highness" she said while curtsying before trotting out of the room to notify my father. I walked over to my bedside table and picked up a picture of Lord Hawthorne's son Gale and me when we were younger. I smile back at those memories of just me and him. I used to fancy Gale (yes, I'm gay sorry ladies) but then he fell for the coal miner's daughter Katniss Everdeen. I place the picture back on the bedside table and start heading toward the dining hall.

"His highness, Peeta of Twelvania" I heard the butler call out as I strutted down the stairs in my ridiculous costume.

"Ah, Peeta!" I heard my father bellow "Come, have a seat my son" before I did I noticed two things lacking. First there was a distinct lack of breakfast and second a distinct lack of family.

"Father, why did you call me here, I was told that important news was to be given over breakfast to the family" I said my voice laced with spite "Yet, I see no food on the table and no other family members present"

"You will show your father more respect when speaking, and never use that tone" my father pointed with disapproval in his eyes "Have a seat" he instructed.

I swung my fiery cape over my lap and sat down opposite my father "My apologise" I replied "I am tired and have not had much sleep as of late" I shrugged I then stared at my father who was now off of his chair and standing with his hands behind his back facing me. "What is it you wish to discuss father"

"You are- Gay" he said very awkwardly "and although I accept you and still love you, I have always feared that you would never find a good match" I grimaced at his words "But, it seems my worries were foolish. Yesterday the King sent a proposal to me asking for you to be wed to The Prince" my eyes grew wide; he didn't accept him "which I accepted without hesitation"

"What!" I shouted "How dare you accept a proposal on my behalf!" I stood up from the chair and was about to leave before the guards stopped me from heading back up the stairs. "Let me pass" I said my voice tinged with anger "I demand you!"

"Enough Peeta!" My father shouted from the table "It was not a proposal to you but to me, I have accepted and that is the end of it" he raged his face turning red, not that it stopped me.

"I will not marry someone I do not know, if I am to marry it will be for love and not for some political manure that you have concocted to increase your own power and status!" I yelled

My father lunged forward grabbed me by the collar "I told you to show me some respect!" my father shouted "Look around you! We are nothing, because of my father's decision to join the Theritanians. Our people grow hungry and there is no money left in our vaults since the tribute agreement" he released his grip and turned his back to me "If you marry the Prince, the king agreed to not only gift us more gold but to release us of the treason tax, if this happens we will be able to feed our people. Twelvania will be a thriving duchy once again"

I looked around the room, the rugs and carpets that once looked so majestic and regal were now decayed and dull. The windows had cracks, the wooden floors split and termite eaten. Father was right, our people need help. "Ok" I choked out "I will marry the Prince, I shall leave Twelvania in order to save it"

"My son, I know you will be happy and I wish you all the best" he said patting me on the shoulder "Now, we must hurry the Escort is on her way"

I looked at him "So I am to leave today?" I questioned "But, I have not said my goodbyes to my brothers"

"Your brothers are out with the lords, they said they did not want to see you leave" I saddened at his explanation "They have never been good with goodbyes"

It was not long before the Escort had arrived by bullet train. She was dressed in bright pink with a candyfloss pink wig. She looked so strange and un-usual, like most Capitol City citizens. She chirped at me in her high pitched accent and bowed "Morning your highness, I am Lady Effie Trinket. Envoy of the King and your escort" before I knew it she had torn me away from my father and loaded me on the train, I wasn't allowed to bring anything with me. I was to come empty handed and everything will be provided for me when we reached Capitol City. I saw the station pass in the blink of an eye, the standard of Twelvania the last thing I saw.

"How long will this journey take" I enquired of Effie

"Oh not long at all, we will reach Capitol City within a day" she chimed "Now, your highness there are something's I have been told to inform you of"

"Like what?" I questioned suspiciously

"Follow me your highness" she said trotting down the hall of the Cabin "Quickly"

**Ok, so I think this is one of the more novel ideas of mine (I blame my obsession with European Royalty for this) So, Peeta in Capitol City. I wonder how he will react to Cato? ;)**

**Crazydunn98 xoxo**


	4. Change Over

The Change over

I followed Effie down the hall and into a separate carriage which featured a huge mahogany dining table adorned with a velvet table cloth and bowls of fruit. The room was stunning; it was more regal and lavish than any of the rooms found in the Estate back home-back in Twelvania. Effie gestured into the room smiling "Now, your highness" she said in her high trill "please have a seat and I shall brief you on the coming events"

"Events? What events? Is there going to be a parade or something?" I knew that the union (no matter how much I held it in distain) would be celebrated in Capitol City as a huge event, but by the sounds of what Effie was saying there is a whole lot more.

"Well, your Highness" she smiled "First there will be what is called the 'Change over' this is when you change from a dukes son to princess consort" My eyes went as wide as plates after hearing that, she just giggled "Oh, no not like that" she smiled "You will just change from wearing anything of a foreign nature example your clothing, belongings etc. and be dressed in Capitol style clothing"

"But, you said I would be called Princess Consort?" I questioned

"Well, yes that will be your title after the changeover today. You can't be a prince consort that title will be given to Prince Cato"

ARE YOU KIDDING! Not only am I to endure a marriage to a man I know nothing of with everyone in Panem watching and judging my movements, but I am to be emasculated as well. I maybe gay but that don't mean I want to be called 'Princess' and 'Her Majesty'.

Before I could say anything Effie went back to rambling "After this we will continue our journeys to Capitol City were upon arrival you will be greeted by The King and his son, you're betrothed. After this a great Banquet will be held in your honour and you will be shown to your future accommodations after the Marriage which will take place the following Morning"

"Wait? I am to be married in a days' time" I shout "That is impossible, I barely know the prince and I am to be his spouse and to share chambers with him when I know not a thing about him"

"Calm yourself" Effie rings like a small bell "You will get to know the Prince during your marriage, which gives you a whole lifetime to get to know him" she smiles. A whole lifetime to get to know him and if I don't like him an eternity of suffering how much worse could this get. Then I remember, I am doing this for Twelvania.

The train then slows down and I see we have pulled up next to a station decorated with lavish fabrics and the flag of Capitol City hanging from the top. "Is… this it?" I say awed by not only the decorations but the people as well. They looked more doll like and fake than Effie.

"Yes, your Majesty it is time for the changeover!" she squeaked

I stepped out of my train and began what was called the changeover. I was confused about what the point of this was. I was stripped totally naked and I could feel my face flush when I saw everyone looking at me. Then I was dressed in marble white trousers which were connected to a purple satin drape at the back which made it look like I was wearing a dress. When they put on the tight fitting purple button up shirt I was already fuming. The idea was to make it look like I was a bride, but I managed to compose myself and take it. The final 'touch ups' were the white hat which tilted slightly to the side and had a red rose in it, painting my nails purple and the white platforms which tilted to look like a heel.

"Well, you're Majesty. You are done and may I say you look splendid" chimed Effie

"Not the word I would have used my lady" I replied through gritted teeth

"Now hop aboard the next train and off to Capitol City" she practically sung

I had gotten onto the train and it speed off. Not long after I saw the glittering spires of Capitol City. It was… words couldn't describe the city, it practically shone with its tall buildings and the Palace was huge. The Garden surrounding it looked like a Spring Forest. In the middle of Winter.

"Say Hello" I said under my breath "To your Princess"

**It has been a very long time I know! School is just a huge problem. Anyways I have this for you and hopefully another chapter for another story :3 and I am sorry but the updates will still take a millennium. But, to those still reading I love you! Mwah! **

**Crazydunn98 xoxox**


End file.
